Jo
Jo, labeled The Jockette was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. She was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. She has competed in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. She has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over Josquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. Jo is in no way a girly contestant, and wants everyone to know it. Jo has been watching reality shows for a long time. Since she was a little girl, she's always been inspired by empowering woman, including her single mom. Jo's done her best to be the "man of the house". But don't let Jo catch you saying that. She's the "woman of the house". Jo's chased out many of her mother's sexist boyfriends. Due to the poor quality of outliers in Jo's life, she's not quick to warm up to. Jo is as defensive as they come. Deep down, Jo just wants to be accepted, and especially treated kindly, but until she can find someone she approves of, and who meets her standards, nobody is getting through. Jo KNOWS she'll win. After all, she knows how gullible boys are and how frail girly girls are. Jo believes she's the perfect combination of every factor needed to win the game. She's far from vain though, having many insecurities to top it all off. But like we said, nobody gets through unless she approves. Jo's a force to be reckoned with, and if her brains doesn't stop you, her brawn certainly will. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Jo appeared on the island, claiming to be the driving force of the game and the ultimate villain. Her attempts to control everyone were interrupted by B and Geoff's partying. She was placed on the Rabid Ducks where she often had quarrels with Vanessa and Heather over just about everything ranging from leadership, to sanitary issues. In Dodgebrawl, Jo took complete control of her team and helped them to win. Harold always showed enthusiasm when being bossed around by Jo, which was Jo's nature. Jo laughed at Harold in Up The Creek for having a crush on a girl. Jo's leadership is challenged by Leshawna when she swaps over to the Screaming Gophers. Jo is driven to the point of tears in If You Can't Take The Heat... by her team when they call her out on her aggressive nature and mock her. Beth and Katie reveal to her that Harold is her crush. Jo rises up and becomes nicer after she learns of this. In Basic Straining, Jo leads her team, with Leshawna's approval. At the merge, Jo and Leshawna]s conflict heats up again when Harold returns from elimination. Jo brushes his crush off and considers him a pawn. It isn't until he openly sacrifices his time for her in That's Off The Chain that she understands his compassion. She accepts his affections in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon when he is eliminated. Jo later is voted off herself for being the most disliked person left in the final six in Haute Camp-ture. She roots for Zoey in the finale. Jo pretends that Harold is her pawn again in the Race for the Case. The TDIDO special. She gets trampled by Leshawna after a showdown with Eva. Jo does not make it to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Jo does not compete in Total Drama Action Do Over, but does partake in the peanut gallery. She cameos in The Chefshank Redemption where Harold becomes infatuated with her role as the warden. In the finale, Harold loses, but Jo shows compassion and disregards his loss, promising to go on a legitimate date. In the TDADO special, Jo and Harold work out at a gym where a reporter is assualted. She later qualifies for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after staying behind in a bus crash. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Jo was placed on Team Yoloswag where she immediately butt heads with Courtney over who would become the leader. After Cameron led his team to victory in both Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 and Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Jo gained a shine to him and decided he'd make a good alliance member. In Broadway Baby and Slap Slap Revolution, Jo mocked Courtney for times when Mel and Duncan grew closer in hopes of frustrating her to the point of elimination. Jo cornered Lindsay and Cameron and forced them into her alliance. Jo was elated when Duncan broke up with Courtney in Loch Where You're Going. Courtney stayed strong and grew close to Brick, which infuriated Jo. Jo, Cameron, and Lindsay later investigated the issue of Nathaniel being evil, and cornered Alejandro, gaining the information that Alejandro made the whole thing up. Alejandro fed Cameron sugar in Didney Wurl knocking out one of Jo's alliance members, and due to Jo's poor treatment of her alliance members, they rebelled. Jo was eliminated in Picnic At The Hanging Dork when she ticked off Sadie by calling her team idiots. Jo rooted for Scott in the finale and even aided him in the finale, just to spite Courtney. Jo happily reunited with Harold in the aftermaths. Her actions that season had made Harold find her more attractive. Jo roots and even competes to aid Scott in the finale, only to spite Courtney. In the special, Jo is accosted by Harold, who tries and wins over her affections. She feels less empowered when around him and pushes him away. Luckily for Harold, they're both selected to compete in the new season. They are last seen on a raft back to Wawanakwa. Appearances *Jo, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Jo, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, Jo has yet to outrank Will and Nathaniel. *She has not competed against any other generation. Gallery Tdri_jo_174x252.png Josit.png Jo_brava.png Jo_caindo.png Trivia *Jo has sung in a total of six songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Punk's A Jerk, Sea Shanty, and Versus. *Jo is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Sierra, and Courtney. *Jo is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Alejandro. *Jo has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** She is one of nine including Courtney, Bridgette, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Duncan, Harold, Robert, and Alejandro. *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Beth, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from the Rabid Ducks to the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island Do Over. Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Finalists